Imutável
by Anita4
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Após se afastar por vinte anos, Hyoga volta para sua vila. Esta enfrenta uma crise emigratória, e ele se juntará à amazona que agora mora lá, enquanto tenta se reconciliar com as lembranças de Isaak e principalmente de seu falecido mestre. (AVISO: HET, um pouco de Camus/Hyoga)
1. Chapter 1

**Notas Iniciais:**

_História escrita para a Semana Hyoga de Cisne, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

_Utilizei o universo da versão para anime de Hades, ou seja, Camus é o mestre do Hyoga, mas ele não é filho do Kido. Há um pouco de yaoi, mas a história será principalmente het._

* * *

Uma tempestade de neve caía lá fora, e o vento forte soprado do mar parecia capaz de balançar a pequena cabana naquela noite, enquanto Hyoga observava seu mestre servir-lhe uma xícara de café após o jantar. Camus pegou o leite da chaleira e o colocou sobre a mesa sem dizer nada.

- Mestre, Isaak ainda não consegue beber leite normal, onde está o dele? – perguntou, lembrando-se da intolerância a lactose contra a qual o companheiro de treinamento lutava diariamente. Isaak costumava chamar o problema dele de intolerância à intolerância, em razão da insistência do Mestre para que a superasse.

Camus devolveu-lhe um olhar confuso, antes de beber um gole demorado de sua xícara. Hyoga também bebeu da sua para não contrariá-lo.

Sentiu o líquido quase frio descer-lhe a garganta. Apesar de tentarem ao máximo aquecer as bebidas, a temperatura atual estava próxima de morna. Em se tratando do inverno russo, nunca seria tão quente como as bebidas que Hyoga tomara quando de sua estada no Japão.

- Mestre, e Isaak? – decidiu insistir.

- Alguém já morto não poderia estar aqui. Mas não se preocupe. Os laços entre os cavaleiros de Athena foram fortes o bastante para estarmos novamente tomando este café; um dia vocês se reencontrarão em outra vida.

- Em outra vida? Existe outra vida?

Camus assentiu lentamente e retornou à xícara.

Em seguida, Hyoga pôde ouvir batidas fortes contra a porta e alguém chamando seu nome.

Yakov? Franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que ele não era mais uma criança sob treinamento, e sim um homem formado com a barba por fazer e marcas ao redor dos olhos. Olhou de volta para Camus, com sua postura perfeita e suas roupas alinhadas. Caso se encontrasse frente a frente com seu mestre agora, este lhe pareceria quase um adolescente. De qualquer jeito, realmente já fazia muito tempo que ele não mais representava uma figura paterna.

Mais batidas contra a porta. Hyoga sentou-se sobre a cama para perceber que era Yakov quem estava desesperado a chamá-lo. Seu filho estava nascendo.

* * *

O pequeno Alexander dormia no berço que o pai construíra tão quieto que parecia um boneco. Yakov suspirou ao observar o filho, o que causou algum alívio em Hyoga. Tudo estava bem.

- Que bom que ele nasceu no verão, - tentou puxar um assunto com o mais jovem. – Será mais fácil para ele.

Todo o silêncio da espera durante o parto havia feito Hyoga pensar no sonho que tivera. Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com Camus nos últimos meses. Fora exatamente um desses sonhos que o trouxera de volta a Kohotek após vinte anos afastado. Mas o que ele quisera dizer com outra vida?

Observou Alexander com seus ralos fios de cabelo dourado e a camada de gordura típica de bebê. Aquela alma poderia já haver sido de outra pessoa? Poderia ser a de Isaak? Apesar de seu ceticismo, a dúvida já se havia estabelecido em seu interior.

- Hyoga, - chamou-o Yakov. - Eu venho querido te pedir uma coisa.

- Não hesite nunca, estou aqui para o que quiser. – Deu um tapa caloroso nas costas do rapaz. Era difícil acreditar que tanto tempo assim havia passado e o garotinho que o seguia pela Sibéria agora era o chefe de uma família de três. – Sabe que é o irmão mais novo que nunca tive, _papai_.

O outro sorriu sem jeito, mas logo ajeitou a postura e o olhou com cerimônia.

- Meu maior desejo agora é que o Sasha cresça e fique forte como você, Hyoga. Será que eu poderia contar com sua ajuda nisso?

- Como assim?

Yakov sorriu com os olhos fixos no bebê.

- Quero que seja o segundo pai de meu filho. E que depois, se possível, você o ensine a ser forte para proteger nossa vila. Poderia ser o padrinho dele? E fazer dele um cavaleiro como você?

Após observar o rapaz por um largo momento, Hyoga sorriu e o abraçou.

- É claro, Yakov! Será uma honra. E pode deixar, Alexander protegerá Kohotek e todos seus habitantes. Até lá, eu mesmo o protegerei. – Silenciosamente, acrescentou: "_como não pude proteger Isaak_".

- Que bom. Precisamos de alguém assim, nossa vila sofreu muito desde que o Santuário se retirou e todo mundo foi embora aqui... Têm sido dias difíceis. Mas hoje não é dia para assuntos tristes, é melhor você voltar para casa e dormir um pouco, né? Sinto muito por acordá-lo, eu...

- Não se desculpe. Eu também queria estar entre os primeiros a conhecer o Alexander.

Os dois homens seguiram até o lado de fora e estavam se despedindo quando perceberam um amontoado logo à frente. Um grupo de homens se dispersava, deixando para trás uma pessoa com capuz azul escuro.

Hyoga tentou seguir com a despedida, mas Yakov estava distraído a observar a pessoa com o capuz, quem agora ele notava ser uma mulher. Ela olhava de forma perturbada para os homens que haviam acabado de sair aborrecidos. Era alta e com ombros largos, mas era difícil definir sua idade. No primeiro olhar, parecia ter talvez quase trinta anos, o que a aproximaria bastante da atual idade de Hyoga, mas agora que lhe dedicava alguma atenção, não passava de uma garota em torno dos vinte.

Seus olhos azuis emitiam uma luz familiar quando encontraram os de Hyoga. Naquele momento, dois rapazes do grupo de antes haviam se aproximado e o cumprimentaram. Quando olhou novamente para o lugar, a mulher já havia sumido.

Voltando sua atenção aos homens, percebeu que os conhecia vagamente de quando morara na vila anos antes. Um com certeza se chama Petr, mas não se recordava do nome do outro.

- O Santuário realmente nos abandonou? – perguntou-lhe o de cujo nome ele não se lembrava.

- Aquela _mulher_ diz que eles continuam negando restabelecer o apoio à vila. – Petr parecia xingar ao dizer "mulher". – Ela não entende o quanto perdemos só de gente quando eles se retiraram? É difícil estabelecer um comércio sem plantação e sem consumidores.

- Nossas crianças precisam morar fora se quiserem estudar e acha que alguma vai voltar? Estamos fadados a nos tornar uma cidade deserta.

De fato, quando Kohotek perdera seu representante do Santuário, este decidira partir os laços e não mais considerava a terra como colônia sua. Não havia muito que eles fizessem pela vila na verdade, mas era uma segurança que os habitantes possuíam de apoio caso precisassem.

Hyoga mordeu o lábio inferior, sabendo ser o culpado, ao menos em grande parte. Após a batalha de Hades, decidira não retornar, exceto por rápidas estadas. Sua casa passara a ser uma cabana no Santuário, onde treinara três discípulos ao longo daqueles vinte anos, realizando variadas missões que o ocupassem no restante do tempo.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo, - disse sinceramente. – Já tentei fazer uma requisição antes, mas não há interesse do Santuário em uma terra que sequer acredita em Athena. Também não sei como meu mestre Camus havia conseguido manter a colônia, nem não tenho mais como perguntar.

Os dois estavam visivelmente contrariados.

- Achava que alguém nosso nos entenderia, Hyoga, - disse Petr, preparando-se para partir.

- É, ninguém é como o senhor Camus. Aquela Alissa prometeu, mas nunca cumprirá. – E foram embora sem maiores explicações.

Yakov suspirou sonoramente, transparecendo o cansaço que devia sentir. Pior que Hyoga, ele havia passado a noite toda em claro, tentando buscar a parteira na vila vizinha a dezenas de quilômetros.

- Eles não são muito mais velhos que eu, nenhum de nós conviveu mesmo com o senhor Camus para saber quem é o quê. A dona Alissa vem feito tudo o que pode, e ela nem tem obrigação alguma de nos ajudar.

- Espera, essa Alissa é a menina de há pouco?

- Você não a conhece? – Yakov o encarou com os olhos esbugalhados. – Ela também é do Santuário, Hyoga.

- Alissa... – Então, ele conseguiu enfim entender por que a vinha achando familiar. – Ela é a sucessora da armadura de Camus.

- Sim, - confirmou o rapaz, apesar de aquela não haver sido uma pergunta.

* * *

Hyoga ergueu o olhar para analisar a pequena cabana que indicaram pertencer à amazona. Havia sido com algum pesar que ouvira sobre a sucessora de Camus um ano atrás. Claro, Saori já lhe havia oferecido a armadura, como uma herança de seu mestre, mas, diferente de Shiryu, Hyoga tinha razões fortes para não aceitá-la. Não se arrependia, mesmo agora, estando prestes a conhecer oficialmente a nova guardiã da casa de Aquário. Seria estranho para ele ter algo que pertencera àquele homem.

Alissa abriu a porta e um cheiro familiar chegou à sua narina. Sem qualquer palavra, fez sinal que entrasse.

- Se é sobre o pedido ao Santuário, não há nada mais que eu possa fazer. – Ela apontou para uma cadeira e esperou que Hyoga se sentasse. – Acho que um cavaleiro sem discípulo, sem uma raiz aqui, não basta. E parece que não é da política atual deles estabelecer colônias. Só não entendo por que ficam me culpando, quando foi _você_ quem causou isto, Hyoga de Cisne.

- De fato, a armadura ainda se encontra comigo, mas não sou mais um cavaleiro, senhorita Alissa.

Ela seguiu até seu fogão, era dali que vinha aquele cheiro. Café estava terminando de ser preparado.

- Aceita uma xícara? – perguntou, pondo a mesma à sua frente na mesa, enquanto se servia.

- Ah, sim. – Olhou curioso para o líquido escuro.

- Algum problema, Cisne? Não está de seu agrado?

- Não, não. Digo, parece ótimo! Só fez com que me lembrasse de um costume de meu mestre, ele sempre fazia café após o jantar.

Alissa não pareceu satisfeita com a explicação, mas nada disse. Após esvaziar o conteúdo da xícara bem quente, Hyoga a repousou sobre a mesa e olhou para a amazona.

- Este lugar... Foi onde meu mestre me treinou. Por muitos anos após sua morte, foi difícil voltar.

Tentou estudar o rosto da mulher, mas nenhuma emoção transpareceu. Ela não devia sentir qualquer ligação com o dono anterior de sua armadura. Não que Hyoga devesse esperar isso, já que ele mesmo não conseguiria pensar naquele que viera antes de Camus. Em não existindo qualquer laço entre cavaleiros, alguém dificilmente consideraria quem fora seu antecessor.

- Sinto muito, - Hyoga resolveu dizer rapidamente. – Isto não importa a você, certo?

- Nunca acreditei nesses sentimentalismos.

- Acho que meu mestre diria o mesmo.

- Uma pena ele não ter te ensinado isso, realmente me pouparia esta dor de cabeça. – Ela recolheu as xícaras e as levou à pia. Então, voltou-se para ele: – Deixe a vila pra lá. Ninguém morrerá se não quiser, eles só encontrarão outra morada. Ademais, o Santuário não pode ser culpado por tolices. O mesmo vale para você.

- Então, por que veio pra cá? – Hyoga se levantou de forma a encará-la.

Recolhendo-se um pouco, Alissa quedou-se pensativa até que enfim respondeu:

- Não gosto da vida do Santuário e lá é muito quente. Sendo uma guerreira do gelo, Kohotek se encaixou perfeitamente nas minhas necessidades.

- Eu realmente não te entendo, - disse Hyoga, preparando-se para sair. Não sem antes perceber um rubor nas bochechas da amazona.

_ Continuará..._

**Notas da Autora:**

_Esta fic foi muuuuito difícil de se fazer, tanto para afinar a personalidade da Alissa quanto pelo romance do Hyoga com o Camus. Sei que uma mistura assim não cai no gosto de ninguém, mas definitivamente foi interessante para mim imaginar o cenário. E a vida é assim, né? Você não se apaixona pelo sexo, mas porque aquela pessoa é a certa pra você, ou porque aquele é o momento certo para você se apaixonar. Eu quis explorar esse tópico aqui._

_Falando em cenário, peço desculpas pelos meus muito possíveis erros sobre a Sibéria. Tentei pesquisar ao máximo, mas sei que não foi o bastante :( Na verdade, os frutos da minha pesquisa costumavam ser a seguinte conclusão: melhor não falar disso. rsrsrs_

_Mas não é sempre que eu tenho a oportunidade de trabalhar com o Hyoga, com o Yakov, com o Camus e até ainda que por menção apenas trabalhar com o Isaak. Ainda mais mencionar um romance Camus/Hyoga... foi minha primeira vez!  
_

_ Espero que os que leiam gostem do resultado. Não deixem de comentar, por favor. Em fics assim, mais que em todas as demais, sua opinião importa!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hyoga olhou com algum pesar para a pequena capela de Kohotek. Ela existia mesmo na época em que a vila era protegida pelo Santuário, e a verdade era que parecia muito mais bem conservada então que agora. De fato, tudo estava virando parte de um cenário de cidade fantasma.

Claro, uma capela tão pouco frequentada não devia abrir a qualquer hora e os dois teriam que esperar o padre chegar da outra capela em que houvesse celebrado missa naquele dia. Então, voltou-se para Yakov, que parara ali em frente e começara a olhar para os lados. Viu o rapaz encolher um pouco, seu semblante estava cansado, perturbado. E não era por menos. Ainda que quisesse fingir não haver ouvido, Hyoga estava ciente de que Yakov brigava com a esposa na hora em que o chamara em casa. Olga sequer o cumprimentara na ocasião e entrou para o quarto carregando no colo o pequeno Alexander, com seus dois meses incompletos.

O tempo havia se passado rápido, pensou Hyoga ao se lembrar do bebê de quem ele estava prestes a se tornar padrinho. O verão estava no fim e o frio já se seria um incômodo aos não acostumados a temperaturas tão baixas ainda em setembro.

- E chegou a falar com a dona Alissa? – Yakov pareceu resolvido a puxar um assunto, mas não escolhera o melhor tópico se sua intenção era de melhorar o clima entre ambos. – Você nunca me disse o que achou dela; ela é bonita, né?

Hyoga inspirou com o máximo de discrição e concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas não se esqueça de que ela é mais nova até que eu. Então, não vá se encantar, hein? – Ele riu nervoso.

- Que insinuação é essa? – Hyoga se junto à gargalhada, feliz pelos rumos que o tópico enfadonho tomara.

- É que vendo suas namoradas em todos estes anos... Aquela menina loirinha do orfanato no Japão, ou aquela princesa de Asgard, também loira, né? Acho a dona Alissa a mais próxima do seu tipo.

- Meu tipo? – Suas gargalhadas aumentaram.

- É... Ela lembra um pouco o senhor Camus.

Sem poder negar aquele ponto, Hyoga segurou o riso e assentiu, fingindo considerar.

- Esse seria motivo o bastante pra ficar longe dela.

- Uma pena... – Yakov ajeitou sua postura. – Estava torcendo para que se dessem bem. Quem sabe ajudarem a vila e...

Mas Hyoga o interrompeu:

- _Eu_ ajudarei. Pretendo ir ao Santuário e falar diretamente com o Shiryu, ele é o Mestre agora. Não pode ser tão difícil convencê-lo...

- E por que não fala logo com a deusa Athena? – Alissa havia surgido ao lado de Yakov e agora ajeitava seus longos fios loiros de cabelo ondulado. – Vocês devem ser bem próximos, né?

Não era a primeira vez que ouvia alguém se referir à sua amizade com a deusa naquele tom e quanto mais o faziam, mais defensivo Hyoga se tornava no assunto.

- Saori não lida com essas burocracias do Santuário.

Alissa lhe devolveu um sorriso afetado:

- _Saori_?

- É que o Hyoga a conhece desde criança, dona Alissa. Eles são bem próximos.

- Hmmm. – Por um momento ela continuou a fazer o som, enquanto assentia.

- Por que essa expressão, amazona? – Hyoga não se esforçou em conter um riso debochado. – Não me diga que está com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? – Ela pensou por um momento, antes de responder: - De fato.

Com a resposta inesperada à sua provocação, Hyoga se retraiu para o contentamento da mulher.

- Não conclua coisas estranhas, Cisne. – Ela sorria vitoriosa. – Eu, de fato, gostaria dessa relação tão especial com a deusa Athena. Resolveria os problemas desta vila.

- Pensei que ajudar fosse uma _tolice_ pra você.

- Ajudar é minha missão como amazona. _Queimar-me_ fazendo reiterados pedidos ao Mestre seria uma tolice.

- O que haveria a perder? Você sequer o vê com frequência morando aqui.

Hyoga pensou ver um rubor em seu rosto. Não sendo a primeira vez que o reparava, perguntou-se se a mulher seria do tipo que ficava vermelha com facilidade apesar de sua pele não dar nenhuma indicação de que o fosse.

- Isso não te interessa, - ela enfim respondeu. – E não mude o assunto, você é a pessoa que nada teria a perder pedindo para Athena diretamente. Ou está com _medo_ de se responsabilizar por esta terra, Cisne?

A presença de alguém atrás de Hyoga a fez parar de falar e cumprimentar o recém-chegado.

- Ah. Dona Alissa, senhor Hyoga... – Era o padre Petrov, o mesmo encarregado da capela da vila desde que Hyoga podia lembrar. Era estranho agora ser chamado de _senhor_ pelo homem visivelmente mais velho e a quem sempre respeitara.

O cavaleiro voltou-se para mulher após cumprimentar o padre também e falou em tom de despedida:

- Sinto muito interromper nossa conversa, mas temos um assunto com o padre Petrov.

- Eu sei, por que mais eu estaria aqui? – Alissa começou a caminhar até a porta da igreja, deixando-o com a expressão perplexa.

Yakov parecia olhar para o próprio pé quando os olhos inquisitivos de Hyoga pousaram no rapaz.

- E-era o que-que eu tava d-dizendo antes, - começou a lhe dizer. Inspirou fundo antes de continuar: - Estava torcendo pra que se desse bem com a dona Alissa, porque os chamei para serem padrinhos do meu Sasha. – E sorriu fracamente, antes de se voltar para onde Alissa e padre Petrov os aguardavam.

* * *

Após o treinamento daquele dia, Hyoga carregava lenha nos braços enquanto caminhava ao lado de Isaak. Este ria de alguma coisa que acabara de contar e balançava a lenha para os lados, como se o perigo de elas caírem todas sobre a neve tornasse a volta para casa mais divertida.

Em todos os anos que passaram juntos como irmãos, Hyoga nunca fora um bom companheiro. Sua cabeça sempre estava em outro lugar, enquanto Camus lhes lecionava a importância de seguir os comandos de Athena e a nobreza que era estar entre seus cavaleiros escolhidos. Na verdade, Hyoga só estava lá porque fora para lá que Mitsumasa Kido o mandara. E só permanecia porque vira nas habilidades lecionadas uma boa forma de poder ver sua mãe mais uma vez. Os seus eram tão diferentes dos objetivos intangíveis de Isaak... Não conseguia compreender sua disposição em dar a vida por uma deusa que sequer existia.

Se ao menos, naquela época, Hyoga houvesse se esforçado mais para fazer parte de tudo. Se ao menos não houvesse duvidado das lições de seu mestre e houvesse se dedicado a um objetivo menos egoísta, Isaak não teria que passar por tanto sofrimento como lhe era destinado.

Como se lendo seus pensamentos, o jovem Isaak voltou-se para ele. Não era mais uma criança brincando com a lenha colhida e sim um adulto tal como ele mesmo.

- Conto contigo desta vez, Hyoga. – Então, abriu a porta de uma cabana familiar.

- Espere! – Hyoga chamou-o antes que fechasse a porta. – Isaak, você quer que eu proteja a vila?

Mas o amigo já havia entrado e não lhe respondera. Hyoga apressou-se em segurar a madeira antes que a cabana fosse trancada por dentro e escancarou a porta.

Não era a cabana de Camus. No interior, a esposa de Yakov o olhava com os olhos aflitos, vermelhos, enquanto exibia o pequeno Alexander no colo.

- Olhe, Sasha está chorando. Ele está com fome.

Hyoga acordou suado apesar da temperatura negativa que fazia. Levando a mão à cabeça, tirou as mechas de cabelo coladas em sua testa e esfregou os olhos; precisava afastar as imagens do sonho. Por que vinha vendo essas coisas? Nunca fora de ter sonhos estranhos assim. Voltou a se deitar; seu corpo estava esgotado. Olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e constatou que fazia pouco mais de uma hora que fora dormir.

Mas não logrou pegar no sono mais uma vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Alguns dias depois, aquele sonho tomou um significado novo.

Desde que o tivera Hyoga, vinha fazendo mesmo sempre que via a casa de Yakov: lançava um olhar pensativo para a porta enquanto se recordava do sonho. Nesse dia, havia outra pessoa se aproximando com uma capa de capuz azul marinho. Ainda que o capuz lhe cobrisse a cabeça por completo, Hyoga sabia de quem se tratava. Curioso com aquela presença ali, ele decidiu fazer uma visita à família do amigo.

Alissa carregava uma sacola de papel bem grande e, aparentemente, mais pesada que uma mulher normal conseguiria carregar. Resistindo ao impulso de lhe oferecer ajuda - pois, além de desnecessária, isso seria garantia de uma promessa de morte na melhor das hipóteses -, abordou-a:

- Algum problema por aqui, Alissa? – Não havia por que suavizar o tom preocupado. Mesmo que agora ela fosse a madrinha de Alexander, ainda se tratava de alguém de alto status no Santuário e que poderia causar confusão caso decidisse perseguir alguém da vila.

Ela apertou discretamente a sacola contra o peito e voltou os olhos da porta até ele, parecendo estudar cada detalhe seu em um momento de tensão. Antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser trocada, a porta de Yakov escancarou para revelar o rosto pálido de Olga. Esta pulou na recém-chegada e a arrastou para dentro, tal como se a estivesse salvando de uma catástrofe iminente caso a deixasse mais um pouco do lado de fora. Foi apenas ao começar a fechar a porta que a esposa de seu amigo percebeu Hyoga parado à entrada.

Igualmente empurrado para o interior da cabana, Hyoga pôde apenas observar enquanto Olga agradecia Alissa; o rosto da mais velha, cheio de lágrimas. Logo que se começou a retirar o conteúdo da sacola, - outras pequenas sacolas plásticas com líquido branco, - Alexander pôs-se a berrar em outro cômodo.

- Sinto muito, tenho que ir vê-lo. Dona Alissa, senhor Hyoga...

O cavaleiro observou a mulher se retirar contrita, não deixando de perceber como ela parecera haver envelhecido desde a época da gravidez. Cuidar de um bebê devia ser mais desgastante do que se tornar um cavaleiro, concluiu, sentando-se em uma cadeira da mesa na pequena cozinha.

- Pra que tanto leite? – perguntou a Alissa, como forma de preencher o silêncio.

- É leite de cabra que trouxe de outra região para o Sasha.

Hyoga sentiu sua cabeça entortar.

- Por quê? – perguntou, franzindo a testa. – Olga ainda deve amamentá-lo por um bom tempo.

- Meu leite secou, senhor Hyoga. – A esposa de Yakov havia retornado agora segurando o filho.

Ato contínuo, Alissa foi até a mulher e lhe tirou a criança. Era desajeitada a forma como o ninava, mas Alexander parecia satisfeito mesmo fora do colo da mãe.

- Sasha é intolerante à lactose, - disse a amazona.

Olga, que já havia aberto uma das embalagens, estava a ferver o leite com o olhar perdido. Aquela cena trouxe uma sensação incômoda aos olhos de Hyoga, como se estivessem ardendo.

- Sabe, mesmo que fôssemos colônia do Santuário de novo, não seria fácil conseguir leite de cabra. – Alissa o olhava, como se, mais que lendo seus pensamentos, previsse-os antes que ele próprio os tivesse. Contudo, o tom que a amazona usara estava longe de ser um consolo.

- Sei que deveria me sentir culpado, - disse-lhe, devolvendo o tom áspero.

De fato, ele não conseguira nada de bom nos últimos meses. Havia até tentado falar com Shiryu, quem detinha o posto atual de Mestre do Santuário. Contudo, o amigo havia partido em uma viagem com seu discípulo atual e ficaria afastado do posto por mais um ano. Hyoga também tentara contatar a esposa de Shiryu; todavia, Shunrei não vinha tendo notícias do marido. Acabara se satisfazendo com a promessa de que ela passaria o recado quando pudesse. Agora, só lhe restava a espera. Não era como se realmente pudesse ir até Saori. Não depois das últimas palavras que haviam trocado. De toda forma, realmente não fora por isso que ele estava se sentindo mal.

Ajeitando-se na cadeira, Hyoga explicou-se:

- Eu só estava me lembrando de um amigo com quem treinei. Quando mais novo, Isaak também tinha intolerância a lactose. Mas, com o tempo melhorou. Nosso mestre era bem rígido, algo como assim não era um luxo permitido a aprendizes de cavaleiro, acho.

- Ah, tomara que meu Sasha também melhore, senhor Hyoga... – Olga estava testando a temperatura da mamadeira quando o disse.

Após um tempo de conversa com Olga, nitidamente desgastada com o racionamento de recursos durante aquele inverno, Hyoga e Alissa se despediram.

Os dois caminharam juntos pela neve que se acumulara no chão. Era visível pela expressão pensativa da moça que ela também sentia o peso do que não conseguira. Seria alguma maldição dos cavaleiros de Aquário nunca serem sinceros quanto ao que sentiam?

- Você é católica, né?

Sua pergunta assustou a moça, como se a houvesse acordado.

- Estava pensando em algo... – explicou-se. – Você também é católica, certo?

- Claro, ou não poderia ser madrinha do Sasha. – E o tom ríspido havia retornado à as voz.

- Mas acreditaria em coisas como reencarnação?

Ela pareceu considerar a pergunta seriamente, o que era um bom sinal. Por fim, respondeu-lhe com a voz vaga:

- Não sei em que acreditar mais, desde que descobri sobre Athena e todos os deuses. E não é como se nosso Deus estivesse ajudando estas pessoas, não fosse minha velocidade para ir a outros lugares, como ele conseguiria o leite no inverno?

- Um dia, ele será forte. Sabe, Yakov quer que ele seja um cavaleiro.

- Mas você não está realmente na ativa para treiná-lo, né?

- Ei, não sou tão velho, - reclamou Hyoga, erguendo as palmas das mãos.

- Um cavaleiro com quarenta anos já é quase um avô. Quantos você conheceu que sequer passaram dos trinta sem pensar em mudar de vida e deixar a armadura para a próxima geração?

- Que absurdo. – Apesar de assim dizer, Hyoga não deixou de lhe dar razão. Ele mesmo já havia deixado a sua armadura, apenas não a entregara ao Santuário oficialmente.

- Ademais, é melhor um cavaleiro de ouro como mestre que qualquer outro. – Alissa, sorriu afetada antes de prosseguir: - Sem contar que seus sentimentalismos o estragariam para sempre.

- Você também não é tão imparcial como quer parecer. Na verdade, às vezes, é até fácil saber exatamente o que está sentindo.

Ao ouvir isso, a amazona parou de andar e o observou por um longo período. Estaria querendo ler seus pensamentos, saber a que vezes Hyoga se referira?

Como não queria entrar em detalhes sobre a forma tenra como ela olhava para Alexander, ou a preocupação que demonstrava pela família de Yakov ou muito menos sobre as vezes em que ele próprio a fizera se ruborizar, Hyoga decidiu voltar um pouco o assunto:

- Eu pareço tão velho assim? Não tenho quarenta realmente, - disse, coçando a cabeça.

Alissa respondeu negativamente e, uma vez mais, ela ficou corada. Em tom apressado, a amazona acrescentou:

- E-eu só estava pondo alguns anos. Até o Sasha crescer. Você... n-não é velho.

A verdade era que Hyoga não a compreendia tão bem como blefara. E esses momentos em que ela demonstrava embaraço eram os mais difíceis de entendê-la. Ainda que suas emoções parecessem tão transparentes nas bochechas, Alissa não fazia sentido. Ele já até vinha considerando se a jovem estaria atraída por ele. Era uma boa explicação.

E ele estaria disposto a lhe dar uma chance, se fosse o caso. Desde a conversa com Yakov, havia se convencido de que Alissa poderia sim ser o seu tipo. Era uma mulher forte, que devia haver recebido uma criação parecida com a dele e que se importava com as mesmas coisas que o próprio Hyoga.

Havia alguns defeitos que o irritavam, como quando ela decidia dar-lhe algum sermão como se ele não tivesse quase o dobro de sua provável idade. E, claro, havia aquela questão da diferença de anos que os separavam. Não que fossem tantos assim ou que isso escandalizasse a vila, mas Alissa era bonita o bastante para encontrar outro mais novo, menos problemático.

Não tão bonita, Hyoga devia acrescentar. Seu rosto tinha sardas e os cabelos pareciam sempre maltratados, como se ela passasse o dia nadando no cloro. O corpo musculoso também não o atraía muito. Nunca namorara uma amazona ou chegara perto disso, sempre se envolvera com mulheres de aparência mais frágeis, mas talvez pudesse passar a gostar de braços e pernas mais torneáveis.

Mas por que estava pensando tanto sobre aquele assunto? Olhou para a moça, que continuava parada. Seu capuz já estava branco de neve, mas Alissa ainda o observava.

- Está flertando comigo ou algo assim? – perguntou ele, sorrindo. – Porque, se estiver, tá fazendo errado.

- Não, apenas pensando. Sobre o que disse de reencarnação.

- Ah. – Hyoga baixou a cabeça. – Foi só uma pergunta, já que minha mãe sempre me ensinou sobre o catolicismo e a vida eterna... Mas cá estou eu, quase um sacerdote aposentado de outra deusa.

Alissa sorriu com aquelas palavras. Hyoga queria dizer que seus caninos estavam um pouco para frente, mas a imperfeição acabou se tornando apenas uma marca de que aquele era o sorriso da amazona. Somente dela.

Talvez, agora havia sido ele quem ficara vermelho.

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hyoga havia ansiado por aquela ceia de Natal, a primeira que poderia passar com seu afilhado. Dias antes, havia usado sua velocidade para chegar até a cidade mais próxima e comprar os ingredientes necessários e não encontrados nos arredores da vila. Na manhã, ele acordara cedo e fora com uma lanterna pescar junto de Yakov e mais dois homens da vila. Os planos eram de ser um grande evento e muitos amigos foram convidados pela família de Yakov para celebrar a data, por isso nunca seria comida o bastante.

Por toda a tarde, Hyoga ajudou na cozinha e na arrumação da casa, aproveitando o tempo livre que tivesse para brincar com Alexander, agora um bebê rechonchudo que adorava dar gargalhadas. Foram bastantes horas passadas ao redor daqueles que ele vinha a considerar sua própria família, sequer sentira o cansaço até retornar à cabana a fim de se arrumar para a ceia.

- Não está com frio aí fora? – Hyoga fechou a porta da casa de Yakov e se juntou a Alissa, quem olhava pensativa para céu.

Do lado de dentro, a ceia seguia animada e os homens propunham um brinde enquanto ainda se esbanjavam com os pratos preparados.

A amazona assentiu vagarosamente, mas não parecia estar respondendo à pergunta.

- Yakov foi a primeira pessoa que falou comigo quando cheguei. – Ela caminhou até umas cadeiras abandonadas do lado de fora junto a uma mesa e limpou a neve antes de se sentar, convidando-o a se juntar. Então, continuou: – Ele foi até minha casa com uma linda cesta de comida e me deu as boas-vindas. Também falou muito sobre você e sobre o seu mestre, de como vocês protegiam esta vila. Eu prometi que os protegeria também.

Hyoga mordeu o lábio inferior. Assim como ela, não conseguia acreditar no anúncio que o amigo acabara de fazer para todos os participantes da ceia. Mesmo havendo passado o dia inteiro na companhia da família, não desconfiara de que aquele seria o último Natal. Yakov havia enfim convencido Olga a se mudar para uma vila maior.

- Eles foram protegidos, só não há mais o que fazer, - tentou dizer também para si mesmo.

- Logo depois do que ele disse hoje, perguntei sobre o treinamento do Sasha. Yakov riu sem graça, ele tentou disfarçar, mas no fim me disse que esperava antes que você o treinasse. Antes de eles terem certeza de que iriam embora.

- Tanto faz agora quem o treinaria. Eles não vão querer deixar o filho aqui, tão longe.

Alissa suspirou.

- Eu sinto que falhei. – Hyoga levou a mão à cabeça, sem saber o que fazer com ela.

- Você não acabou de dizer? Eles _foram_ protegidos, só não há mais o que fazer.

- Nossa, sou péssimo para consolar pessoas.

A amazona sorriu, parecendo levemente divertida.

- Mas eu esperava mais, - Hyoga continuou.

- Mais?

- Lembra-se de quando lhe perguntei sobre se acreditava em reencarnação?

Após demonstrar-se um pouco surpresa por aquela lembrança, Alissa confirmou.

- Você vai dizer que é mais uma tolice minha, mas noutra noite eu sonhei com aquele amigo com quem treinei. Ele me pediu que ficasse com ele desta vez. De repente, vejo o Sasha, chorando de fome.

- Como assim?

- Esse meu amigo... Eu causei sua morte, muitos anos atrás. – Após um silêncio, Hyoga ergueu as palmas das mãos e tentou sorrir. – Não me olhe com essa cara de pena; não combina contigo!

- Não estou com pena, apenas compreendo. Somos cavaleiros, Hyoga. Como alguém de uma geração após a sua, não deveria estar de dizendo isso, mas todos estamos prontos para tragédias. E o Sasha ir embora não é o mesmo que seu amigo morrer; eles estão seguindo para uma vida melhor! Apenas não será mais sob sua proteção.

- Não foi só isso o que eu quis dizer.

Então, ela demonstrou haver entendido por fim.

- _Sasha_? O seu amigo? Além de os dois terem alergia a leite, o que mais têm em comum? – Alissa se levantou e fez um movimento exagerado com as mãos. – Foi só um _sonho_!

- Pensei que acreditasse em reencarnações.

- Não que o Sasha seja... – Sua voz diminuiu a um sussurro: -... o outro discípulo de seu mestre.

Alissa ficou calada por um momento e passou a encará-lo como se estivesse lhe transmitindo alguma mensagem telepática. Sua bochecha estava vermelha mais uma vez e o rubor parecia se intensificar quanto mais ela o olhava. Então, seu corpo pareceu perder todo o equilíbrio e ela caiu sobre a neve.

- O que está fazendo!? – Hyoga se levantou da cadeira e se ajoelhou na sua frente.

A expressão que a mulher lhe devolveu então estava cheia de algum significado. Foi somente quando as lágrimas começaram a amplificar o canto de seus olhos que Hyoga a abraçou forte.

- Eu sinto muito... – disse-lhe, agora segurando seu pequeno rosto nas mãos. – Eu sinto muito.

- Você nem sabe por que estou fazendo isso...

- Claro que sei. E foi minha culpa, por não haver conseguido falar com o Mestre.

- Não é isso, Hyoga. – Ela baixou a cabeça de forma que o queixo bateu em seu tórax.

O cavaleiro começou a lhe afagar os cabelos, sentindo o lugar em que cada ondulação se curvava. Poderia funcionar entre ambos, pensou ele. Seu coração agora batia forte e sua boca estava seca, enquanto suas mãos suavam frio ao segurarem firme os largos ombros de Alissa. Ele baixou sua cabeça até conseguir puxar o olhar da moça para si e fazê-la levantar o rosto.

Foi quando Hyoga a beijou. Com os braços, puxou seu corpo para ainda mais perto e com a língua partiu seus lábios e entrou por entres os dentes. Alissa estava reagindo, correspondendo. As mãos da jovem agora se agarravam a seus cabelos, seu corpo se aproximava mais e se entregava.

- Não! – dizendo assim, Alissa o jogou contra as cadeiras e se levantou, limpando a neve que molhava toda a sua roupa. – Isto não está certo.

Hyoga se deixou ficar na mesma posição por um longo momento enquanto vários pensamentos lhe vinham à mente. Aquela recusa havia significado mais que a mulher poderia imaginar, percebeu ele. Mas ela estava certa, Hyoga ainda não a merecia e sequer merecia um final feliz. Não quando tudo ainda não estava acabado.

Em silêncio, levantou-se também limpando das roupas os pedaços de neve que ainda não houvessem derretido.

- Eu sinto muito... – dizia Alissa, seus lábios trêmulos.

- Não, eu é que sinto. Acabei de apressar algo sem merecer. O que eu realmente fiz de valor?

- Hyoga, você não entende. Não foi por isso que eu...

- Há algo que omiti de você, Alissa. Na verdade, acho que vim mentindo sobre isso.

Os olhos da jovem cresceram.

- Mas é hora. Este momento me provou que é hora de encerrar um assunto pendente. De, enfim, ir conversar com a Saori.

- Com a _Saori_...? – ela repetiu, sem esconder no tom em que pensava.

Da última vez, ela havia implicado o mesmo e Hyoga o ignorara sem considerar a confusão. Agora, era melhor ser sincero.

- Há mais ou menos vinte anos, fugi de Kohotek, - começou a narrar. – Este lugar me lembrava demais daquela pessoa. Foi onde convivi com ele, é onde ele parece ainda estar para mim. Mesmo agora sinto-o próximo.

- Seu mestre... Camus.

- Mas você não estranha que eu vá me afastar de um lugar por causa de alguém que antes de tudo já havia morrido?

- Não havia pensado muito sobre seus motivos, Hyoga. – Seu tom altivo havia voltado, e Alissa sentou-se na cadeira mais uma vez. – Eu posso ser mais sentimental que quero ser, mas não chego aos seus pés. Como compreendê-lo?

Hyoga continuou de pé, agora era ele quem olhava as estrelas do céu de inverno.

- É que algo mudou em mim quando lutamos juntos na batalha contra Hades. Eu não o via mais como meu mestre, como a pessoa que me ensinara tudo. Digo, há uma parte em mim que ainda pensa dessa forma, mas ela vem diminuído.

Quando olhou de volta para a jovem, notou que ela estava ruborizada.

- Acho que eu te embaracei com minha confissão, né? Ainda mais alguém que pensa em ter um discípulo... ter que ouvir sentimentos tão... descarados. Mas isso foi há anos, muitos anos. É hora de pôr um ponto final. Algumas vezes, tentei fazê-lo da forma errada, como agora quando te beijei. Eu gosto muito de você. Já até gostei de outras mulheres, mas acho que desta vez sim eu sinto que gosto por completo.

Os olhos de Alissa mostravam-se distantes. Seria tanta informação assim ouvir que o cara que acabara de beijá-la era apaixonado por outro homem? Bem, isso nem era o pior: ele também gostava dela. Ninguém iria querer sentimentos tão confusos. Mesmo concluindo isso, Hyoga optou por prosseguir:

- E eu vou mostrar qual é a diferença. Hoje partirei para o Japão e falarei com a Saori. Aliás, antes de insinue mais alguma coisa sobre ela, já deixo claro: não há nada assim entre nós. É até hilário pensar que pudesse haver.

- Então, o que ela tem a ver? – O tom de voz de Alissa não tinha mais a força de antes. Assim como seus olhos, parecia embaçado, perturbado.

- Quem causou toda essa confusão em mim foi ela. – Hyoga inspirou fundo. – Quando a guerra terminou, eu não sabia realmente o que pensar. Havia sido tão feliz por uns momentos por ter Camus ali comigo. Não meu mestre, mas Camus, o homem. Meu igual. Eu sentia uma dor inexplicável. Foi Saori quem me fez notar o que era essa tristeza, quando ela convidou a mim e a Shiryu para sucedermos nossos mestres nas doze casas.

Alissa assentiu com cautela.

- Eu não pude aceitar. E nem recusar. A parte de mim que considerava Camus o meu mestre sabia que o decepcionaria deixando meus sentimentos influenciarem mais uma vez minhas escolhas como cavaleiro, por isso não recusei.

- Como assim não recusou? – perguntou ela, olhando para o chão e para si mesma.

- Quem sabe não é só uma fase? Afinal, ele havia acabado de morrer pela segunda vez! Perder alguém uma segunda vez não é mais fácil, é uma frustração duas vezes mais difícil de lidar.

- Hyoga...

- Não se emocione, já viu que meus sentimentos não são bonitos assim. Eu realmente amo meu mestre. Mesmo assim, a Saori disse que me aguardaria decidir, que a procurasse se estivesse pronto para receber a armadura de Aquário.

- E por isso ela estava vaga fazia tanto tempo quando a ganhei... Mas eu a sucedi! Tem certeza de que nunca a procurou?

- Acho que a Saori apenas adivinhou a resposta que eu nunca quis dar. – Hyoga soprou o nada. – Assim que eu soube haver um novo cavaleiro de Aquário, percebi que era hora de assumir o que eu havia decidido. Em um ano, abandonei meu posto de cavaleiro e voltei a Kohotek. Ainda era difícil encarar esta terra, mas eu queria estar com Yakov agora que seu filho iria nascer. E queria superá-lo. Queria enfim poder encerrar o assunto e apenas pensar em Camus como o amor que perdi.

- Que você perdeu... – Alissa havia voltado a olhar para o nada, como se parte de sua mente não estivesse ali.

Hyoga consertou a postura e voltou-se para a rua em frente à casa de Yakov.

- Será que poderia pedir desculpas aos outros? Não poderei ir à missa da meia-noite. E sobre nós dois...

A amazona o interrompeu:

- Há algo que preciso te contar.

Mas Hyoga lhe tocou os lábios com dois dedos.

- Não tenho o direito de esperar algo de você enquanto eu não houver feito a minha parte, - disse, forçando um sorriso.

Alissa ainda chegou a insistir em abrir os lábios, roçando-os contra seus dedos, mas nada mais disse, nem mesmo quando ele se despediu e partiu para o Japão.

Não queria perdê-la também, como perdera Camus. O sentimento de deixar a história dos dois pausada daquela forma, com apenas o sabor fugaz daquele único beijo, apertava seu peito. Ao mesmo tempo, não era justo nem com ela, nem com Camus a forma como vinha agindo.


	5. Chapter 5

- À nossa vila! – bradou Yakov enquanto erguia um copo de vodka em direção a Hyoga.

- À nossa vila! – repetiram todos os presentes na taverna.

Fazia já uma semana desde o Natal e a vila retornava a seu dia-a-dia agora que o advento e as festas já haviam terminado. Não obstante isso, Hyoga retornou de sua viagem para ser recebido como se aquele dia fosse o ano novo.

- O que fariam se eu não tivesse conseguido a declaração de colônia? – perguntou ao amigo, já sentindo os efeitos do álcool. – Eu me senti um herói da vila ou algo assim.

- É, foi meio exagerado te carregar por toda a vila, né? – Yakov gargalhava.

- Acha que os outros voltam? Digo, aqueles que se mudaram.

- O tempo dirá. Só posso falar por mim mesmo e por minha família: a gente fica.

O cavaleiro assentiu, sabendo que sorria ainda mais que Yakov quando pegara o filho pela primeira vez nos braços.

- Mas demorou, né? Quando a dona Alissa nos disse que você havia ido falar com Athena, achei que tudo estaria resolvido no Natal mesmo.

- Há sempre burocracias demais, eu mal podia esperar pra terminar tudo e voltar.

- E beber a noite toda? – Yakov lhe ofereceu um sorriso, enquanto erguia outro copo de vodka para um brinde apenas dos dois.

- À vida, meu amigo.

- À vida!

- E não. Eu tinha outros planos em mente; só não tinha contado com ficar tão bêbado. Assim não dá para bater à porta de uma moça de família, né? – Hyoga terminou o copo.

Então, percebeu que o amigo não o havia compreendido. Mesmo lhe soando óbvio o que acabara de dizer, culpou a bebida pelo mau julgamento e se explicou:

- Alissa, Yakov. Alissa! Agora, posso enfim convencê-la a ficar comigo. Você tinha razão naquele dia, ela é meu tipo. E não apenas isso. Muito mais que isso. - E olhou sonhador para o copo novamente cheio. – Ao amor!

Desta vez, o outro não respondeu o brinde. Seu sorriso havia mudado para um franzir de testa.

- Nossa, realmente acha que não tenho chance? – perguntou Hyoga. – Mas nós tivemos algo, sabia? Vínhamos tendo algo durante todo este tempo. E quando eu apresentar a declaração de colônia pra ela, vou ser quase o príncipe encantado!

- Hyoga...

- Espera, ela falou alguma coisa de nós dois pra você? Pra Olga? Ela disse que não me daria nenhuma chance?

- Não. Não falou, Hyoga. Eu sequer fazia ideia. Digo, notei que vocês vinham se dando bem, ela até andava te chamando pelo nome. Mas... – Yakov olhou por um tempo para seu copo ainda cheio. – Eu achei que soubesse.

- Soubesse?

- Na noite do Natal, a dona Alissa nos disse que você cuidaria da vila e que ela voltaria para o Santuário. Achei que vocês tinham conversado sobre isso...

Hyoga havia bebido tantos copos que até então seu corpo parecia já flutuar da cadeira. Todavia, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, sentiu-se levar um tombo de volta à realidade. Estava tão sóbrio que não importava quantas garrafas entornasse, não conseguiria mais retornar ao estado anterior.

Fechou os punhos com força e voltou-se para Yakov:

- Disse o Santuário, né? – perguntou, já se levantando.

- Hyoga, espera. Não pode vê-la nesse estado!

- Não há como não vê-la neste momento, meu amigo. Eu já a fiz esperar demais, pelo visto.

* * *

Apesar de toda a animação com que começara a subida, Hyoga andou incerto pelos últimos degraus até a décima primeira casa. Por que ela deixara a vila? Havia se sentido mal por não ter sido ela a ajudar a todos? Alissa não teria entendido nada do que ele lhe dissera? Sobre Camus, sobre ela? Sobre como ele a amava...

E agora lá estava seu objetivo. Era a primeira vez que a via de armadura e por um breve momento conseguira ainda ver a figura do mestre dentro daquela proteção de ouro.

- Hyoga. – Seus olhos aumentaram ao percebê-lo, mas agora não havia qualquer tom rubro em sua bochecha.

- Fiz o melhor que pude para ocultar meu cosmo, caso estivesse fugindo de mim.

Alissa não respondeu nada, apenas continuava a olhá-lo. Até mesmo a surpresa havia dado lugar a um rosto sem qualquer expressão.

- Eu estou com a declaração aqui. – E exibiu a pequena folha de papel A4 que vinha carregando consigo. – Você vai precisar dela para administrar a vila. Poucos acreditariam que uma menininha de cabelos dourados é o temível cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Você sabe que eu não pretendo fazer isso.

- Claro que pretende. É o que vem tentando desde antes de ir para lá. Eu falei com o mestre interino, sabia? Ele não aguentava mais ler nossas requisições por Kohotek. Aparentemente, Shiryu não é um mestre muito... ativo. – Forçou um sorriso.

Com um suspiro resignado, Alissa balançou a cabeça.

- Hyoga, isto está errado e você já sentiu isso.

Errado? Ele não sabia do que ela estava falando. Por isso, aproximou-se e tentou beijá-la, mas a mulher o recusou.

- Não achava que algum dia estaríamos tão perto de um relacionamento que eu teria de contar a verdade. Por isso, não disse nada. – Alissa retirou o capacete de sua armadura e o pôs no chão, mas não permitiu que Hyoga lhe pegasse os cabelos como ele tentara logo em seguida.

- Eu pus um ponto final. Já falei com a Saori e não há mais nada pendente com relação a Camus. Sempre... sempre o amarei de uma forma, mas eu amo você agora! E a vila! Foi graças a você, aos meus sentimentos por você que eu pude vencer meus medos e falar com a Saori.

- Lembra-se do que falou sobre seu amigo?

- O que tem o Isaak? Não me diga que você é algum parente dele.

Ela sorriu por um instante, divertida com a conclusão.

- Eu já desconfiava sobre o Sasha. Não fazia muito sentido até você me contar que havia mesmo um segundo discípulo do Camus, mas desde então eu também soube que Sasha era a reencarnação do seu amigo...

- Q-quê?

- Também sonhei que nem você, logo antes de ele nascer. Eu andava pelos arredores da vila procurando por alguém. E o chamava cada vez com mais urgência enquanto caía uma tempestade de neve. Foi quando encontrei o Sasha. Ele sequer era um bebê, mas um rapaz. Bem, era ainda quase uma criança, tinha cabelos bem verdes, um olhar travesso e confiante. Eu o chamava de Alexander e ele me chamava de mestre.

- Cabelos verdes...?

- Foi difícil achar alguém que se lembrasse, mas o padre Petrov me confirmou assim que você me contou sobre seu amigo. Que esse Isaak tinha cabelos verdes.

- Alissa... Isso é incrível, mas o que...?

- No sonho, assim como o Alexander não era loiro e tinha o rosto do seu amigo... Eu também não era eu mesma.

Agora foi Hyoga quem deu passos para trás.

- Não pode ser, - dizia ele, repetindo-o mais duas vezes. Então, lançou o olhar novamente para Alissa. Era outra ilusão, ele sabia, mas na sua frente quem ele via era... – Camus? – disse hesitante.

- Por isso, não podemos ficar juntos. Não está certo. – Alissa suspirou. – De fato, eu devia ser mais madura e continuar na vila, mas aquele beijo, aquela noite... Acho que não honro muito bem a alma que recebi, né? Eu sou bem diferente dele. Da minha encarnação passada.

- Mas que _palhaçada_ é essa? – Hyoga incluiu toda sua frustração em seu tom de voz. – Ainda que você seja o Camus! Aliás, isso não deveria ser ainda melhor? Eu te disse o quanto eu o amava. E a vila precisa de você. Eu não sou mais um cavaleiro do Santuário, só você pode ser a protetora. E tem o Alexander, você não sonhou em ser mestra dele? Eu já treinei garotos demais, o que desejo deixar para ele não são ensinamentos.

- Hyoga... Você _sabe_. Sabe que não podemos. E também deveria entender por que não retornarei mais à vila.

Em um ato desesperado, o cavaleiro avançou contra ela em busca de outro beijo. Se palavras não a convenciam, ele precisava mostrar que seu amor estava acima do que fosse que ela houvesse sido em outra vida. E, desta vez, Alissa não o rejeitou. Muito pelo contrário, ela o correspondia com ainda mais intensidade.

Por mais tempo que seus fôlegos aguentaram, os dois continuaram assim. De olhos fechados, sentindo as bocas, os cabelos, as peles. E isso era muito mais tempo que um humano normal aguentaria. Contudo, mesmo cavaleiros eram humanos e uma hora, Hyoga teve que desfazer o beijo para buscar por ar.

Olhou para Alissa para constatar que ela estava ainda de olhos quase fechados por completo, mas seu peito levantava e abaixava ainda mais rápido que o dele. Não apenas por falta de fôlego devido ao beijo, mas também porque ela estava se esforçando para não chorar. Hyoga o percebeu após ver que, mesmo assim, as lágrimas se acumulavam em seus olhos semicerrados.

Ele havia falhado...

* * *

Era um dia quente na Grécia como outro qualquer, e Shiryu estava vestindo a roupa cerimonial do Mestre do Santuário, o que incluía um extravagante capacete dourado que pouco combinava com ele. Mesmo após tantos anos, ainda era difícil vê-lo como o Mestre e agora ele estava prestes a deixar o cargo para Kiki de Áries. Mas, naquele dia, a armadura a ser passada adiante não era a do defensor da primeira casa.

O Mestre, bem, Shiryu estendeu a mão até um pequeno pódio onde uma urna restava tão altiva como sempre fora. Após tantos milênios, era a primeira vez que a armadura de Cisne era passada adiante. Hyoga observou da plateia quando o amigo fez o famoso discurso que proclamava Alexander como o mais novo cavaleiro de Athena – apesar de a própria Saori nunca comparecer a esses eventos.

O mais jovem se manteve curvando na frente do Mestre até ser-lhe dada a permissão para buscar a urna com o desenho de um cisne. Seus olhos, quase da mesma cor dos de Yakof brilharam em direção à sua mestra e então ele correu em direção àquilo por treinara durante tantos anos. Era uma satisfação ver que, de alguma forma, Isaak havia finalmente conseguido ser um cavaleiro de Athena.

Quando os espectadores já haviam dispersado, Hyoga se dirigiu àquela pessoa com quem poucas vezes falara nos últimos anos. A lembrança do que ela lhe revelara havia quinze anos na casa de Aquário causou a breve ilusão de ver Camus ali a observar o jovem discípulo a falar com os pais e amigos.

Alissa havia se tornado a protetora de Kohotek e fizera um ótimo trabalho por todos aqueles anos. Não que Hyoga houvesse permanecido lá para ver. Havia sido seu acordo silencioso evitarem se encontrar.

- Agora que ele já tá criado, é hora de casar, né? – disse-lhe, assustando-a. E acrescentou sem esconder a maldade no tom: – Depois dos quarenta, fica bem difícil.

- Se for para aproximar, deveria ser para trinta.

- De forma alguma, a partir dos trinta e cinco, aproxima-se para quarenta, minha cara. – Estendeu-lhe a mão. – Mas não se preocupe, minha proposta sempre estará de pé.

Olhando a mão estendida, Alissa mostrou-lhe um sorriso fraco.

- Deixe de ser bobo.

Hyoga lhe devolveu o mesmo sorriso, enquanto imaginava como algo que representava a felicidade podia ser tão desolador.

- Pode deixar, eu entendi quinze anos atrás. Só é difícil aceitar mesmo hoje.

Antes que qualquer dos dois pudesse dizer mais, Alexander veio correndo com uma criança de cabelos ainda mais loiros, aparentando não ter mais que cinco ou seis anos.

- _Koum_, _kouma_. Vocês viram o que o Mestre disse? Sobre eu estar entre os mais bravos?

- O Sasha é _demais_! – gritou a menininha logo em seguida, agarrando-se com força no braço do novo cavaleiro.

- Sasha, já lhe disse que neste lugar não sou sua madrinha, mas sua mestra. E, neste momento, você deveria me tratar como sua superior.

- Ninguém liga, _kouma_!

Hyoga gargalhou de leve, então se voltou com o rosto mais sério para a menina, ainda a agarrar o braço de Alexander:

- E você, Nathalie? Não vai cumprimentar a senhorita Alissa?

A pequena pareceu levemente envergonhada por um instante, mas se ajoelhou sobre uma perna tal qual vira o novo cavaleiro fazer na frente do Mestre momentos antes.

Hyoga não conteve o riso.

- O que está fazendo? – Ajudou-a a se levantar e limpou o vestido branco rodado com que ela vinha desfilando pelo Santuário.

- Aqui as pessoas se falam assim, pai!

- Sua mãe me mata se sujar sua roupa... Por falar nisso, onde está Freya? – A pergunta fora direcionada a Alexander.

- Acho que meus pais e ela seguiram o Mestre para um lugar onde pudessem descansar.

O mais velho olhou para Alissa, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa, esta falou:

- Vá até sua esposa, Hyoga.

- Não vai nem falar com o Yakof?

- Não sou boa com esconder meus sentimentos, foi algo que a idade me ensinou. Eu falo com ele quando vocês partirem. Não ficarão por aqui, né?

- É, voltamos agora para Asgard. Você sabe como o calor do Santuário pode ser para nós acostumados com o frio do norte.

Os dois assentiram ao mesmo tempo e, após um momento de troca de olhares, Hyoga se virou para puxar a filha pela nuca.

Nathalie de início segurou a mão do pai e começou a andar junto com Alexander, mas logo a soltou e voltou correndo até a mulher que ficara para trás.

- Senhorita Alissa, você pode me fazer ser forte que nem o Sasha?

Hyoga sentiu a amazona o olhar antes de responder:

- Sinto muito, Nathalie. – Alissa fechou os olhos por um momento e prosseguiu: É melhor pedir para outra pessoa.

Sem entender muito, a menina ainda protestou, prometendo se comportar muito mais que o amigo. Desta vez, Hyoga interviu:

- Vamos, Nathalie. Há coisas por que não adianta espernear. – Então, voltou os olhos até Alissa. – Só podemos mudá-las para pior.

- Mas por quê? – ela insistiu, mas voltou a seguir o genitor.

E enquanto o grupo se afastava de Alissa, apenas Nathalie olhou para trás.

FIM!

Anita, 20/12/2012

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Bela data para terminar a história! _

_Queria agradecer à Spooky pela ideia. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada mesmo do que falar do Hyoga até ela me vir falar do Camus. Claro, o enredo não tinha nada a ver com o que saiu, mas foi uma bela inspiração! E também agradeço à Nemui pelo apoio. É sempre bom saber que sua história terá ao menos um leitor._

_Também queria agradecer a todos que deram follow na história e à Lilian Potter BG pela review. Confesso que quando comecei a lê-la, o tom inicial me assustou porque lembrava bastante um flame, então peço desculpas por ter quase excluído... Mas nossa, eu já tava com lágrimas nos olhos! XD Senti totalmente levando bronca da 'fessora, he he._

_Sobre o conteúdo real da mensagem, também peço desculpas se acha que a principal parece uma Mary, juro que a submeti a todos os testes, droga. XDDD O negócio é continuar treinando para ver se melhoro minha criação de personagens pra outras fics! ^^ Sobre Camus e Hyoga, imagino mesmo que não seja um casal popular, rs. Ainda bem que mesmo sabendo deles você arriscou a ler a fic. Agradeço mesmo. :D _

_Por fim, muuuitos mais agradecimentos ao restante dos leitores. Foi um projeto bem egoísta, cheio de experimentações de minha parte. Muito obrigada pela paciência._

_E até a próxima. :D_


End file.
